


Sunrise

by Smellslikezombies



Series: Haikyuu Smutty One-Shots [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24599479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smellslikezombies/pseuds/Smellslikezombies
Summary: You wake up at dawn with Hinata behind you.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Smutty One-Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721854
Comments: 12
Kudos: 160





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [narutoeatsasuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutoeatsasuke/gifts).



> ITS BEEN A B R I C K SINCE I UPDATED THIS SERIES SO I APOLOGIZE anyway here have some fluffy needy hinata

Your eyes blearily blinked open and then quickly squinted shut again when the bright light of the sun shone through the small space between the blinds that you had forgotten to fully close the night before. Hinata was warm at your back with his arm slung over your waist, keeping you close even as he dozed. You guessed that it was dawn and wanted to keep him asleep, so you slowly turned around in his arms until your face was in front of his chest. His arm was still around you and even tightened slightly, making your heart swell. Moving your foot against the bed, you shifted upwards just enough so you could bury your face into his neck, inhaling the scent of leftover aftershave he hadn’t washed off. In an attempt to get comfortable, you placed your leg over his hips, knee bent and pressing his body closer to yours. He gave a small whimper of your name as he woke. 

“...Time?” he whispered, nosing your hair. 

“Dawn, my love. I wanted to let you sleep.” You ran a hand up to his orange locks and detangled a section of his hair with your fingers. After pressing a kiss to his neck, he tugged your leg tighter against him, giving you a good feel of the growing hardness in his sweatpants. 

“Want you. Please…” he moaned as he ground his hips into yours, the bulge rubbing against your clit through your thin cotton underwear. 

“Of course, baby,” you cooed and moved to take your panties off, but he stopped your hand and elected to just move the fabric aside. He pulled his loose pants down and easily freed his cock from its confines, lining it up with your entrance and slipping in. You were already so wet for his sweet little whimpers and needy hands holding you close, and he wasted no time on his movements. The moans that were barely muffled by his neck spurred him on enough to continue his lazy rhythm, each thrust ending with him brushing your sweet spot. 

“You feel so good inside me, Shouyou,” you breathed, hands tightening on his shoulder enough to scratch his skin as you felt the ball of heat in your stomach pulsing. You pulled your face back to look at your boyfriend with his face and hair lit up by the small amount of sunlight filtering in through the blinds. The sight of his blissed out expression, eyes shut tight and mouth slightly open at the feeling of you wrapped around his cock, sent you to your peak, clenching around him and tugging him with you over the edge. He let out a low groan in your ear, still moving inside you to draw out both of your climaxes. Pressing a kiss to your forehead, he waited until he caught his breath to speak. 

“Thank you, love,” he whispered, giving soft kisses to your cheeks, your jaw, and finally your lips. Your eyes began to close, lulled by his warmth surrounding you. The last thing you heard before finally slipping back into sleep was Hinata’s soft “I love you” in your ear.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!! dont forget to comment if you did!


End file.
